Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various infrastructure real-time monitoring systems exist on the market today. These infrastructure monitoring systems provide real-time visual status of equipment in an infrastructure system. For instance, amongst other equipment, infrastructure monitoring systems may provide real-time visual status of analog values and alarms of power, HVAC (heating, ventilation, and air conditioning), data center, uninterruptable power, security, and fire equipment of a facility. In addition, these infrastructure-monitoring systems may store event logs for system events. For instance, in an example, a system-wide event log may be stored in list and data graph format. This system-wide event log may include time-stamped analog trends and critical alarms that occurred throughout the system. Further, this system-wide event log in list and data graph format may be used for future analysis of equipment faults, failures or sequence of events.